fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom
Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom (Kinoko ōkoku de no bōken, キノコ王国での冒険) is a fanfiction by Thunderlina. Synopis (WIP) The evil Queen Darcena attempts to take over the mushroom world, and it's up to Mario and friends to stop her in an action-packed adventure. Secrets will be revealed, stories will be told, and friendships will die. Plot Chapter 1 Mario and his friends are playing tennis. Everything seems normal until Daisy notices that Luigi has gone missing. She runs off to find him, but no one knows where he is. As Daisy, Peach, and Mario search, Peach sees Luigi lying on the ground unconscious. She shakes him awake, but when he opens his eyes, Peach runs away in fear. Mario and Daisy run after her hearing her scream, and they find her shaking Luigi in an attempt to wake him up. When she does, she runs off screaming. He stares at Mario and Daisy, until he dissapear. After some fighting, a woman with dark rasberry red hair and red eyes appeara. She reveals herself as Queen Darcena, to which she is surprised that they don't already know. She tells them that she has Luigi, and that if they ever want to see him again, they'd better not interfere. She shows them a brief video of Luigi in captivity, then teleports back to her lair. Mario, Peach, and Daisy then set out to find her and save Luigi Chapter 2 COMING SOON! Characters Heroes Major Mario Princess Peach Princess Daisy Minor Luigi Rosalina Peter Marc Laura Yoshi Princess Shokora Queen Merelda Wario Waluigi Professor E. Gadd Queen Melody Toadstool King George Toadstool Queen Lillian King Richard Toadsworth Toad Toadette Other Random Background Toads Pauline Marco Louise Villains Major Mr. L Queen Darcena Minor The Koopalings (ORIGINALS ONLY) Bowser Jr. Bowser Morton Koopa Sr. Trivia *Riba and Alice originate from the fan-game, (Mario) The Music Box, a game that Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom takes some inspiration from *The title is strange, seeing as though much of the story takes place in other kingdoms, including Sarasaland, Dinosaur Land, The Shake Dimension, Jewelry Land, The BeanBean Kingdon, and The Waffle Kingdom. *This was intended to be a comic, but became a written story instead. *Luigi is a playable character in the corresponding game, despite being Mr. L throughout most of the story. **It should be noted, however, that he's only unlocked if the game has been completed. ***The same goes for unlocking Darcena, although you must have collected the hidden artifact in each kingdom to unlock her, unlike how you must just complete the story to unlock Luigi. *The game also changes some elements of the story, such as Daisy choking Mario and instead punching him, and instead of seeing an illusion of Alice killing Luigi, Mario just sees an illusion of Luigi as a ghost, angered because Mario "didn't save" him. **This is likely due to Nintendo disliking the idea of death in a Mario game. ***If this is true, however, it does make Luigi's ghost appearing quite confusing *There are small references to (Mario) The Music Box in both the game and the narrative, most notable being in the game when Mario finds an old music box in the cave and says "I'd better not touch that". External Links https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/2983840/ - Games, Teasers, and other related stuff https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12154755/1/Adventures-in-the-Mushroom-Kingdom - The Story